Brave Little Blaze
by Exquisiteliltart
Summary: Emma finds a dragon egg and decides to raise the baby dragon, Regina is not impressed with Emma's choice in pets.
1. Chapter 1

"Emma!" Regina's enraged scream echoed through the corridor of the palace.

"What?" Emma skidded around a pillar as she answered Regina, finding her as she had expected: hands on her hips, and looking very pissed off.

"Your little abomination just scorched our bedroom floor!" Regina pointed to the obviously tarnished tile floor and then to the baby dragon, only his black spiky tail visible as he hid bashfully under the bed.

"Oh, he didn't mean to. Come here Blaze, it's okay. Mama's here now," Emma defended her pet to Regina and then softened her tone to beckon him out from under the bed.

"I think he's sick- he has had indigestion all night. I didn't even say anything about the charcoal ball he coughed up in the bathroom. What have I told you about giving him too many treats? Look at his belly, he's getting fat, and when he starts having health problems you'll have no one to blame but yourself…" Regina rambled on scolding Emma, as Emma ignored her and coaxed her dragon out, cuddling the shy young reptile to her chest. He was pouting, ears flattened in shame, as little puffs of smoke coiled through his nostrils.

"Are you not feeling well, my wicked little prince?" Emma rocked him gently as she sing-songed in a baby voice.

"Emma, I'm serious. One more incident and he is out of here. He's not sleeping in the bed with us anymore either. That's final!" Regina stomped her foot, glaring at the little beast whose big eyes stared up at Emma in confusion and worry.

"But..just the other night you were using him to warm your feet up, what do you mean he can't sleep with us anymore?" Emma did not like the thought of Blaze having to sleep on the floor or worse, outside in his dragon cave.

"Soon he'll be too big to stay inside anyway, it's best he get used to his cave now or else he's going to learn bad habits, and it will be much harder to train him. Have you been watching the "how to train your dragon" DVD I got you? I've barely seen you work with him. He needs discipline."

"I know…I've been busy, but I promise I'll work with him more. Won't we Blazey-bear, yes we will! Teach you tricks and flying. Whose the best dragon ever? You are," Emma held him up under his arms while swooping him in and away, pressing her nose against his.

"You're going to make him sicker if you keep swinging him around. Remember when he vomited lava all over my rose bush? You owe me a new one by the way," Regina was fed up, not with the pet, but with Emma's irresponsibility. Sometimes she felt like the only adult in the palace. Emma acted more childish than Henry.

"Can't he please sleep with us, just a few more nights? You're right, soon he will be too big, but I want to keep him as a lap dragon as long as I can," Emma whined, both Blaze and her nodding their heads and quivering their lower lips.

"I suppose… one more week, that is all. BUT if anything else happens, so help me: I will drain his blood and sell it to the healers," Regina narrowed her eyes, pointed her finger, and spoke directly to the frightened dragon.

"Don't worry she wouldn't really do that you. She loves you, she just likes to intimidate," Emma whispered in his scaly ear hole, as she carried him out of the room, "Let's have a treat. Would you like a flaming marshmallow, my sweet little Blazey Bunny?"

Blaze nodded eagerly, wagging his scaly tail, and buried his snout against Emma's shoulder to show her his dragony affection.


	2. Flying High

Prompt: Emma in fairytale land trains her own dragon and takes Regina for a flight.

"You can't even ride a horse properly. Why would I trust you to take me in the _air_ on _that_?" Regina was standing to the side, as Blaze's wings beat in anticipation blowing back her hair. Emma's dragon had grown very quickly. After a few months of training, Emma now claimed that he was ready for his first official flight.

"We've been training hard for this, Regina. You know Blaze will keep us safe. We want to show you his tricks," Emma extended her hand from her position sitting on his back, trying to convince Regina to climb on up.

Blaze had just moved to his cave recently. Regina had ended up letting him sleep at the foot of their bed far longer than he should of. They finally had to move him to his cave out of necessity. He was taking up the whole bed, and Emma had often been pushed off onto the floor when Blaze swished his tail in the night.

Luckily, Blaze's transition to the cave was a smooth one. Regina, wanting to surprise Emma, had Blaze's cave decorated with a Trogdor The Burninator theme, and furnished with a cozy plush bed. She had painted his name on the wall in old school Nintendo font to make sure he felt at home. Henry was actually jealous and asked if he could stay out there with the dragon.

Regina inhaled deeply, knowing full well she was about to give in and get on the monster. She liked how hopeful and excited Emma got when she agreed to things like this, and the payoff was even better if she made her wait a bit.

Finally, Regina took Emma's hand and awkwardly mounted Blaze. She sat behind Emma. There were no reins or anything to hold onto except for his large scales. As soon as she was on, Blaze blew out a huge plume of fire and smoke for show, and started into the sky. The take off was abrupt and Regina let out an undignified squeak that made Emma grin and all Regina's bravado she was just as nervous as Emma was. Truthfully, Emma wasn't sure how well Blaze was trained, they usually cut their flying sessions short to spend extra time playing 'capture the princess' or 'slay the knight.' Emma wanted him to be prepared in case some idiot prince from a neighboring realm tried to kill him. This sort of thing happened all the time around these parts.

Regina instantly wrapped her arms around Emma's waist, hanging on for dear life, as Blaze climbed higher and higher in the sky. It was a wonder in itself that his disproportionately small wings could even support flight, let alone allow for him to control his path with any sort of precision.

Emma leaned back into Regina taking comfort in the fact that if anything happened Regina could evaporate them both into magic smoke and have them both re-materialize safely on the ground. Regina placed her head on Emma's shoulder so she could speak into her ear over the sound of the wind resistance.

"Hey Regina…"

"What?"

"I can show you the world…shining, shimmering, splendid…tell me Princess now when did you last let your heart decide?" Emma started singing over the din of the wind, sensing Regina's annoyance, and feeling quite pleased with herself.

"Hey, this is life, not a musical…Your hair is flying in my face, I can't see," Regina smoothed Emma's wild hair down as best she could and Emma leaned back, more satisfied then she had ever been, lifting her arms into the air, like she was on a roller-coaster, until Blaze shook a little.

"We're flying really fast. Are you sure that he's mature enough for this?" Regina grabbed onto her tighter, her breath hitching as they took a stomach flipping drop.

"Of course. He knows tricks too. Wanna see?" Emma replied mischievously. Her favorite hobby was attempting to get a rise out of Regina and she knew just what to do to scare her.

Emma pulled twice on Blaze's long whiskers, causing him to take them even higher. He evened out as they whizzed through the clouds, and Emma told Regina to hold on, as she dipped to the side and pulled them both off of the dragon and into free fall.

Regina screamed, her mouth open and eyes wide, clinging so tightly to Emma that neither of them could breathe while they skydived. As they approached the ground at a rapid pace, Blaze circled around, flying under them and catching them on his back effortlessly. It took a moment to untangle themselves, but when they went up for a second time, they were both laughing in joy from the intense thrill.

"I can't believe he did that!" Regina said truly amazed and giddy.

"Blaze, take us over the Enchanted Forrest," Emma yelled and Blaze dove a bit lower so they could get a nice view.

"I love when you show me places from your homeland, and what a better way to sight see than this!" Emma turned a bit, to steal a kiss from Regina as they crossed out to the far reaches of the land and flew over the vast expanse of the border waters.

"Magnificent, dear!" Regina snuggled into Emma, feeling truly blessed for the experience. They saw all the landmarks from fairytales and Regina delighted in pointing them out: Rapunzel's tower, Granny's cottage, Cinderella's castle, and Ariel's sunning rock.

When the sun began to set and the wind turned cold, Blaze turned around and took them back home. They landed with only a small amount of turbulence, but it just served to give Regina an excuse to cuddle with Emma for a bit longer.

"I can't believe you sang to me," Regina said gruffly as soon as they were on the ground.

"You loved it. Better than a helicopter ride over Vegas, right?" Emma patted Blaze, and helped Regina down, following behind her.

"I suppose it was fun," Regina conceded, smirking.

"Your damned right, it was fun," Emma pulled her close, admittedly grateful to be back on solid ground, and kissed her sweetly.

Blaze let out a fiery roar of agreement, and then nudged Emma for attention. He wanted his treat.


	3. You Slay Me

The day had come. Regina had just woken up, the sun had just peeked over the horizon. She was getting ready at her vanity, and using her magic mirror like a security camera, clicking from view to view to survey the kingdom and the lands.

"Oh, no," she gasped audibly, and Emma rose on her elbows from the bed behind Regina, opening her eyes in time to see Regina tense up.

"What's wrong? If those pesky fairies are stealing bites from your apple tree again, so help me- I will get the broom and go swat them away right now," Emma started, showing her desire to defend anything that her family held dear.

"No, no, it's not that…it's…don't look!" Regina jumped up and tried to block Emma's view with her large cape, but Emma was already crossing the chamber to see what was so upsetting.

"That's Blaze's cave…but who is that?" Emma looked confused, recognizing the rocky entrance to Blaze's cave, but not the tunic clad young man heaving a sword bigger than he could manage, trembling at the foot of the cave.

"It's Prince Sumner, from the Border lands. I received the announcement that he recently reached his 16th year," Regina explained, when the mirror caught a good view of his frightened face. They watched the prince pace back and forth nervously.

"You mean he's…? No!" Emma cried, the implication becoming clear. "Blaze is too young. He's not ready for a battle. That prince is going to kill my baby poo!"

"Emma, I've been telling you from the minute you brought home that dragon egg that this would happen. Blaze is over a year old now. Dragons live for thousands of years or not very long at all, and you know why. You should know better than most, you do remember slaying one? Your father slayed one too, and in time Henry will also have to slay a dragon," Regina tried to prepare her for the worst.

"But Blaze is probably still asleep having sweet dreams about terrorizing villages. That stupid prince is going to sneak up on him! Regina, you have power, stop it from happening. Do something to help Blaze, he's family!" Emma clung to Regina, burying her face in her chest, seeking comfort, but feeling helpless.

"I can't do anything. Now, how would that look for our kingdom, hmm? It's ridiculous: the Queen having to intervene in a dragon/prince battle? This is about honor. It's a rite of passage for both of them, and we have a strong and noble dragon that protects our land. Trust in him, dear."

Emma sat down at the vanity with a thud, stunned to see the prince creeping into the cave, "I should have trained with him harder. I should have prepared him better…"

Regina sighed, shutting her eyes and resting her hands on Emma's shoulders to soothe her, "This is why I pushed for discipline. You coddled him, and treated his training like a game. Do you realize how unorthodox it was to even have a _princess_ training a dragon? That is not how things are typically done here."

"Well, nothing about our lives has been typical, has it? What will we tell Henry if something happens to Blaze? He'll be devastated," Emma felt angry at the whole world, and so worried for the dragon she had raised and loved since the day he hatched.

"I suppose we'll tell him that we took Blaze to a big farm to live out the rest of his days," Regina tried to joke, but it fell flat and Emma just glared at the mirror. Their attention was rapt on the scene before them, as a huge cloud of fire and smoke erupted from the darkness of the cave.

"He's awake! He's fighting. That was a nice big fire breath, did you see?" Emma started to feel hopeful.

"He's always had powerful fire breath. I haven't forgotten how he turned my bower into an inferno with a sneeze. It's still being rebuilt, you know," Regina reminded Emma of the well-known fact. Emma was still atoning to Regina for that incident, but it was worth it for Blaze.

A minute later, the prince ran out from the cave, dropping the sword, and grabbing wildly at his own smoking ass. Blaze emerged, his green eyes shining, looking more ferocious than Emma had ever seen. He looked toward the direction the prince had run off to, and then threw his head back in a celebratory bellow, strutting around and flipping his tail proudly.

"He did it! He's okay!" Emma sucked back a sob, tears escaping her eyes and running down her cheeks. She turned to give Regina an awkward high five, and then a long hug, letting relief flood her senses. Regina bit her lip as she hugged Emma back, also glad Blaze was okay. She never really let on, but she had grown quite fond of the clumsy lovable beast. She especially enjoyed their Sunday flying rides that had become somewhat of a tradition.

However, Regina remained somewhat somber, feeling bittersweet. She decided not to tell Emma what she knew. The prince's failure to slay Blaze would only serve to incite and rouse his kingdom. They would be back to attempt to defeat him again sooner than later. There would be many, but Blaze would be strong.


	4. Law of the Land

Regina strolled through her garden inspecting each leaf of every plant and flower with precision and scrutiny on a lovely Sunday morning. She had woken early, leaving Emma to sleep in. She just wanted to get a fresh start on her gardening. Just as she began her magical watering ritual, Henry ran through the orchard, breathless and distraught, looking for her.

"Mom! Mom, where are you?"

"Henry, I'm here, what is it?" Regina rose from her knees in front of her rose bushes looking through the shrubbery for him as he approached.

"It's Emma, she's gone! She's been taken!" He screamed as he found her, running up, trying to wipe the tears from his eyes.

"Slow down, dear. Emma's fine, I just left her a few minutes ago. She's still asleep," Regina tried to reassure him, but a sense of dread was already awash within her. He just shook his head, unable to get anymore words out from his immense distress.

Regina grabbed his arm and tele-ported them both instantly to the bedroom. As soon as they materialized, Regina knew exactly what had happened. The stained glass window was completely blown out. Chunks of multicolored glass littered the sheets, and the bed was on fire and crackling.

Henry was practically hyperventilating, but grabbed Regina's arm to get her attention, as she sunk to her knees in despair, "I saw the dragon that took her! He was bigger than Blaze. He broke through the window, snatched Emma and flew away!"

"No! I never thought they would take our princess! I only thought they would fight our dragon!" Regina choked back a sob, and instantly steeled herself, forming a plan to return Emma home to safety.

They had to go at once. A Queen having a Princess as her one true love was completely unorthodox, and made a precarious situation even more difficult. A Queen could not slay a dragon to save a princess, only a prince. It was the law of the land. It was Henry's birthright to have the ability, even at such a young age. Regina obviously didn't want to subject Henry to harm, but they had to save Emma. Regina had not been able to save Henry when he lay under the spell of the poisoned apple. It had to be Emma, his 'true' family. It had killed Regina then and now with Emma's life in peril, she felt just the same sense of unbearable dread.

Regina put the fire out with magic, and called for her guards and attendants. She stormed down to the palace blacksmith, practically dragging Henry as she went, "Blacksmith, I need a sword forged of the lightest and strongest metal. I need it immediately, Henry must slay a dragon!"

The old blacksmith, covered in soot, bowed and trembled before his queen, "Your highness, I cannot forge a sword in one days' time, but as luck would have it such a sword already exists."

"Good, give it to me now," Regina extended her arm impatiently.

"The sword is guarded by the dragon of the Borderlands," The blacksmith flinched when Regina stomped her foot.

"You imbecile, that's the dragon we need to slay! He has my Princess held captive!" Regina shook her head in fury. Henry's thoughts were coming so quickly he couldn't process them. He'd seen his mom upset, but never this upset, angry and the hint of desperation clouded in her insults was panic inducing for Henry. Regina always had a plan.

"Mom, can't you just use magic to put the dragon to sleep or turn him into a mouse?" Henry asked cautiously.

"My magic will not work on a dragon, I'm afraid," Regina swallowed the lump of fear that had formed in her throat, and steeled her jaw, in an effort to keep a brave face for Henry.

Regina marched Henry off to Blaze's cave, when they entered he was snoring and sound asleep.

"Blaze!" Regina screamed his name, and he awoke with a start, coughing out a little fireball. Blaze had a terrible diet and last night after he ran off the prince that had come to slay him, Emma had overindulged him with treats.

Regina couldn't help but think that none of this would have ever happened if Emma had never insisted on keeping and hatching the dragon egg. Having a dragon in one's kingdom was beneficial for many things, but also opened up an entire political can of worms that Regina did not care for. Snow White's kingdom didn't have a dragon; she had opted for a pack of wild unicorns to protect her castle.

Blaze looked hopeful when he saw Regina and Henry, greeting them by nudging Regina with his warm snout, and then scanning past them looking for Emma.

"Blaze, Emma's been taken prisoner by the dragon of the Borderlands, she's in immense danger. We must go to her, do you understand?" Regina knew Blaze understood more English than dragon language, but as far as the extent of his vocabulary was concerned, she was afraid it ended with 'treat' and 'cuddles.'

Blaze began to whimper out thick curls of smoke that smelled like BBQ and fireworks choking both Henry and Regina in the enclosed space. Regina grew angrier, seeing as the odds were stacked against them. All they had was a spoiled soft dragon, a child, and a helpless queen who could do nothing to rescue her true love.

The abhorrent thought of having to tell Snow White that Regina let her daughter get captured and wasn't able to protect her caused her to just about hyperventilate. Blaze was still whimpering and crying at the potential loss of his mistress, while Henry wrapped his arm around Blaze's neck and tried to soothe the beast. Regina smacked Blaze's nose hard with the back of her hand, "No crying! A brave dragon mustn't show weakness when his princess is captured. Channel all of your sadness, anger and fear into strength!"

Blaze sucked in a huge breath and let out a strong war cry, while Henry whooped and hollered, jumping around. He was willing to do whatever it took to save Emma. Henry climbed up Blaze's scales and got onto his back, while Regina hoisted herself up and settled in behind him.

"Onwards to the Borderlands!" Henry shouted as Blaze started running from the cave preparing for takeoff. They ascended into the air and Blaze flew faster than he had before, finding strength he never knew he was capable of. The wind whipped Regina and Henry's hair and they held tightly to the dragon and sped to Emma's rescue.

—-

Emma was completely miffed; she'd been manhandled by this nasty smelly dragon, which woke her up from a very pleasant dream. He flew her back to his cave and virtually tossed her with his tail into the muck and dark. This dragon's cave wasn't decorated or tricked out like Blaze's; it was full of cobwebs and rats. Emma hid from the large dragon as he paced back and forth, trying to menace and intimidate her.

She searched for something she could use as a weapon, and noticed the shiny glint of metal illuminated by the thin rays of sunlight streaming in from the cave entrance. Beyond the slab where the dragon slept, there was a sword, but it was stuck in a large stone.

Emma tried to distract the dragon, throwing a loose rock in his face. He recoiled and bellowed so loud that the walls shook nearly inducing an avalanche. Emma darted behind a rock when he breathed out fire. Fortunately this wasn't her first encounter with an angry dragon, and from training Blaze she had learned how they moved and was able to anticipate the dragon's actions. She'd be able to fend him off for a while, but without a sword she was basically helpless against him.

"Hey, Mr. Dragon, My lady friend is a powerful queen and she has a pretty legendary temper, so you might want to let me go and we can call it even, okay?" Emma tried to reason with the dragon, but apparently he wasn't in the mood to negotiate.

—-

'_If only the dragon had taken me instead of Emma'_ Regina let her thoughts wander as they left the borders and safety of their kingdom and entered foreign territory. _'Dragon's don't capture queens' _Regina reminded herself with an air of sadness. The ancient rules and laws of the Dragons had been abided by for all of time, never altered or broken. If Emma had been fond of the equestrian arts, Regina would have even been willing to let her get a wussy unicorn instead of a godforsaken dragon. All unicorns did was shit rainbows, grant wishes, and eat candy, as opposed to breathing fire, capturing princesses, and guarding artifacts.

Blaze knew instinctively where Emma was being held, he could smell the enemy dragon's cave from miles away and circled once before effortlessly landing right outside.

Regina clamored off of Blaze and helped Henry down as he asked breathlessly, "Do we have a plan, mom?"

"First we make sure Emma's okay. Blaze will distract the dragon, while you retrieve the sword from his lair," Regina explained, trying to sound sure of herself.

From inside the cave they heard a fierce rumble as the rocks shook above. Henry ventured closer to the entrance, peering into the darkness, "Emma! Are you in there?"

Faintly from the back of the cave, Henry heard Emma call his name, he went to enter, when a rolling cloud of flame shot from deep within, narrowly missing charring him to a crisp.

"Henry, be careful! Let Blaze go first," Regina stammered, unable to hide her fear any longer, vivid memories of the time when Henry was trapped in the mine back in Storybrooke flooded her consciousness to the point of paralysis. She was once again helpless, while her loved ones were in peril.

Blaze was impenetrable to fire so he led the way into the cave, roaring and blasting as he went, looking out to make sure not to burn Emma. Henry darted in behind him, holding the tip of his tail as a guide.

The sound of Henry's voice was washed relief over Emma like cool water, she was familiar with the rules as well, and just as she had been able to slay the Storybrooke dragon for her true love him, Henry would be able to save her in turn. It was dangerous, and Emma's heart pounded. He was just a kid: too young and green to fight such a terrifying battle.

Emma had to think, she could see the sword lying just beyond the dragon, and then she saw Blaze's counter fire to the dragon. Emma's heart now verifiably leapt from her chest, as the enemy dragon reared back on his hind legs, striking out and scratching a long gash in Blaze's side.

While Blaze and the other dragon, landed blows on one another, Henry scampered to the outskirts of the cave, tripping and stumbling over the jagged, carved rocks trying to find the sword.

"Henry, the sword is in the stone," Emma whispered as loudly as she dared. Henry spotted it and made a beeline towards it. Emma risked running behind the dragon and meeting Henry. She quickly embraced him, and then tried to the yank the sword out herself. It wouldn't budge.

Henry stood on his tip toes and grabbed the handle of the sword, preparing to pull as hard as he possible could, but the second his hands wrapped around it light emanated from within the rock and it slid like butter from the stone until he found himself holding the weapon in amazement. It instantly felt like he had been born with it as an extension of him arm. Power coursed through him, and he lunged towards the dragon.

The dragon got a strong blow in on Blaze, who was panting and trying to catch his breath. _'I've got to stop feeding him so many treats, he's out of shape_', she thought as she watched in sympathy as the other dragon reared again ready to strike.

"Treats!" Emma yelled, wondering briefly if this nameless dragon had a human mistress who raised him like she had raised her beloved Blaze. At the word, both dragons stopped their fight and turned to face her. Blaze's face lit up in joy and the dragon of the Borderland's began to stalk toward Emma, looking more like he wanted to eat her than any food item she could produce for him.

When the dragon's back was turned, Henry drew on his strength and gathered his resolve, he saw his opportunity and struck, he lacerated the dragon's neck, causing him to flop and scream in pain. Emma rushed back over, leaping over the dragon to get around him. Henry moved in for the kill, but Emma shook her head, an expression of regret and sadness pulling her face into a frown.

"Henry, let him live, let's go!" Emma yelled, holding out her hand for him to join her. Henry looked down at the dragon as he writhed in pain, and then to Emma. She flashed her eyes in warning, "Now!"

Henry lowered his sword and ran after Emma, ducking as Blaze ushered them out under his protective wing.

"Why didn't you let me kill him? What if he comes back for you?" Henry whined even as he wrapped his arms around Emma's neck pulling her into a tight hug. Regina sprinted towards them, relief etched on her face.

"He might come back for me, but he's somebody's _Blaze_: he knew the word 'treats.' He was just fulfilling his purpose, just as Blaze has to do his job," Emma explained, hugging Henry closer, and whispering praise of his bravery in his ear. He clutched his new sword protectively in his fist.

Regina wrapped her arms around her family, tears blurring her vision, as she confessed, "I was so afraid I'd lose you both."

"Mom, we're okay, but the dragon is still alive he might come capture Emma again," Henry told Regina in a rush.

"He won't, Henry. The dragon will not ever be able to take Princess Emma again," Regina said assuredly, smiling widely.

"How do you know for sure?" Emma asked in confusion.

Regina took a deep breath, and kneeled on one knee, "Princess Emma Swan, I love you so much and I want us to be a true family. Will you do me the honor of marrying me, and becoming my wife and Queen?"

The question took Emma off guard, but as soon as it sunk in, tears of joy fell from her eyes, and she pulled Regina from her knees and into a hug, "Yes! Of course, I love you too!"

Regina kissed her in that the magical way only those in true love can experience. She pulled back, wiping Emma's tears away and kissing her cheeks. She had wanted to ask Emma months prior, but hadn't wanted to change things between them or create political unrest. She never thought she'd be proposing outside a dragon cave in the foothills of the Borderlands, but it felt so right. All she was missing was a ring. Blaze and Henry came closer, Henry took hugged them both, and Blaze rubbed his head affectionately against Emma, while she patted his head.

"I don't have a ring for you yet," Regina lamented, taking Emma's hand and holding it out, mentally picturing the perfect ring she would have her personal jeweler make as soon as they were home. Blaze helpfully blew a little smoke ring around Emma's outstretched finger eliciting chuckles and cuddles from his family.

Regina, Emma and Henry all climbed on Blaze's back to make the journey home: Each looking forward to something good. Blaze was hopeful for treats, Henry was eager to begin proper broadsword lessons, and Emma and Regina were eager to plan for their impending nuptials.

"How about we have a summer wedding?" Regina suggested, wrapping her arms around Emma's waist and resting her head on her shoulder.

"Winter would be pretty with all the ice and snow," Emma argued, happy to have the opportunity to bicker like normal with her future wife.

"No snow," Regina said firmly as they flew swiftly towards home and happily ever after.


End file.
